Secret Invasion
'Secret Invasion' Secret Invasion is the fifteenth raid event and the forty-eighth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features Limited Raid Bosses *Only a certain number of limited raid bosses will appear during the raid. Defeating one will cause the number available gamewide to drop. These bosses will yield more raid rating than normal raid bosses. You cannot send support requests when facing one. *After all the limited raid bosses are gone, you can get more to appear (see below). When they reappear, they'll have a different weakness. Reset Raid Bosses *Reset raid bosses will start appearing a certain amount of time after all the limited raid bosses have been defeated. Once any one player defeats a certain number of these bosses, the number of available limited raid bosses will reset and tehy will start appearing again. You'll be able to deal more damage to the new limited raid bosses if you helped deat reset raid bosses. * Reset raid bosses stay in your raid boss list for a short amount of time. They also appear less often than other bosses. Destroy them as fast as possible * Rest raid bosses won't appear after Jan. 25th 12.00 pm (ET) even if all the limited raid bosses are defeated. New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [King Black Bolt|[Warrior King Black Bolt]] (Legendary) * [Hostage Elektra|[Skrull Hostage Elektra]] (U Rare) * [Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) * [Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) * [Monday Deadpool|[Manic Monday Deadpool]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [Ally The Hood|[Unlikely Ally The Hood]] * [Wasp|[Stylish Wasp]] * [Rocket Raccoon|[Starfighter Rocket Raccoon]] * [Chosen Super-Skrull|[Emperor's Chosen Super-Skrull]] * [Hunter Ka-Zar|[Skrull Hunter Ka-Zar]] * [Invisible Woman|[Malice Invisible Woman]] * [Zabu|[Smilodon Zabu]] * [Skrull|[Invader Skrull]] * [of Self The Hood|[Wish of Self The Hood]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= |-| Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. All values are multiplied by the Damage bonus of the boss being attacked RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *RDS bars can be used automatically by selecting the number of RDS attack while fighting a boss. All natural RDS will be used first, and the rest will be topped up by RDS bars. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to use 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *It will be possible to use a hyper attack using 2 Power Pack or 2 Personal Power Pack. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar is equivalent to one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Raid event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. *All card abilities will also give a boost Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details |- ! Main ! Multiplier |- | 1 || || |- | 2 ||60,000||1.2x |- | 3 ||300,000||1.5x |- | 4 ||600,000||1.5x |- | 5 ||900,000||1.5x |- | 6 ||1,950,000||1.5x |- | 8 ||2,250,000||1.5x |- | 10 || || |- | 15 || || |- | 20 ||5,280,000||1.6x |- | 25 ||5,950,000 ||1.7x |- | 30 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 35 ||7,650,000 ||1.7x |- | 40 ||8,500,000||1.7x |- | 45 ||10,800,000||1.8x |- | 50 ||12,600,000||1.8x |- | 55 ||14,400,000 ||1.8x |- | 60 ||16,200,000 ||1.8x |- | 65 ||19,000,000 ||1.9x |- | 70 ||22,800,000 ||1.9x |- | 75 ||31,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 80 ||34,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 85 ||40,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 90 ||48,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 95 ||52,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 100 ||56,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 110 ||60,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 120 ||66,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 130 ||84,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 140 ||94,500,000 ||2.1x |- | 150 ||176,000,000 ||2.2 |- |160 || || |- | 170 || || |- | 180 ||330,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 190 ||460,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 200 ||736,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 210 ||920,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 220 ||1,200,000,000 ||2.4x |- | 230 ||2,100,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 240 ||30,000,000,000 ||2.5x |} Huge Raid Boss Will Appear Between (ET): * : October 27th, 1:00 am - October 30th, 1:00 am Rewards Personal= !Raid Rating |- |1 - 5 |[King Black Bolt|[Warrior King Black Bolt]] (Legendary) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x30 Odin's Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |6 - 30 |[King Black Bolt|[Warrior King Black Bolt]] (Legendary) x1 Odin's Decree (UL) x15 Odin's Decree (L) x15 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |31 - 100 |[Hostage Elektra|[Skrull Hostage Elektra]] (U Rare) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x10 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |101 - 300 |[Hostage Elektra|[Skrull Hostage Elektra]] (U Rare) x1 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |301 - 999 |[Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Odin's Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |1001 - 3000 |[Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |3001 - 4999 |[Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |36,627,205 (3,597) |- |5001 - 8000 |[Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |13,331,674 (7,766) |- |8001 - 9999 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- |10000 - 15000 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |15001 - 19999 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |20001 - 29999 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |30001 - 39999 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |40001 - 49999 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |50001 - 100000 |[Monday Deadpool|[Manic Monday Deadpool]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | | |- |100001 - 200000 |[Monday Deadpool|[Manic Monday Deadpool]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | |- |200001 - 500000 |200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Hostage Elektra|[Skrull Hostage Elektra]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Alliance= !Raid Rating |- | 1 - 150 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 1,200,000 |[Veranke|[Empress Veranke]] (SS Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151 - 1000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 300,000 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |767,443,833 (220) 269,576,804 (335) |- | 1001 - 3000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 270,000 |[Ally Wiccan|[Runaway Ally Wiccan]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 3001 - 7000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 90,000 |[Monday Deadpool|[Manic Monday Deadpool]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 7001 - 30000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 60,000 |[Monday Deadpool|[Manic Monday Deadpool]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 30001 - 80000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 30,000 |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= ISO Shard Rewards class="wikitable" style="text-align:left" width = 100% - * [Brother Colossus|[Big Brother Colossus]] * [Champion Captain Britain|[Merlyn's Champion Captain Britain]] * Level Up ISO-8 Serum * Personal Power Pack * Personal Energy Pack * RDS Bar * Rally Points - (2000, 1000, 800, 400, 200) * Silver - (50000, 30000, 20000, 10000, 5000) } - Orange Shards Processor= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| Direct= |-| *Get orange ISO-8 shards by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the ISO-8 processor for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the processor, the quantities of cards or items in the processor will go down by however many you get. *If you get the featured card, you'll be able to switch processors. If you switch processors, the cards and items in the new processor will start with the default numbers. *If you switch processors four times and get all of the contents of the fifth processor, you'll be prompted to switch to exchanging orange ISO-8 shards directly. - Black Shards= class="wikitable" style="text-align:left" width = 100% - * [Beta-Ray Bill|[Oathbrother Beta-Ray Bill]] * [Avenger Iron Patriot|[Dark Avenger Iron Patriot]] * [Up Magnus B ISO-8|[Level Up Magnus B ISO-8]] * [Up Heraldic ISO-8|[Level Up Heraldic ISO-8]] * [Up Devourer ISO-8|[Level Up Devourer ISO-8]] * [Up Ernie ISO-8|[Level Up Ernie ISO-8]] * [Up Marge ISO-8|[Level Up Marge ISO-8]] } - Purple Shards= class="wikitable" style="text-align:left" width = 100% - * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * [Boom Fragment ISO-8|[Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] * Personal Power Pack * Personal Energy Pack * RDS Bar * Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Level Up ISO-8 Serum * Rally Points x 5000 * Silver x 200,000 * [with a Mouth Deadpool|[Merc With a Mouth Deadpool]] * [Defender Silver Surfer|[Cosmic Defender Silver Surfer]] * [Corps Nova|[Nova Corps Nova]] * [Protector Quasar|[New Protector Quasar]] * [Cosmo Silver Surfer|[Shining Cosmo Silver Surfer]] * [Thor|[Mjolnir Thor]] * [of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill|[Champion of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill]] * [Doctor Strange|[All-Seeing Doctor Strange]] * [Thought Doctor Doom|[Intelligent Thought Doctor Doom]] * Spider-Man * Nova * Wolverine * Hulk * She-Hulk * Silver Surfer * Thor * Thor Girl * Iron Man * Captain America * Doctor Strange } - }}